sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Novo the Hedgehog
Personality Novo has two halves of his personality he calls "Yin" and "Yang". Yin Novo's Yin personality is a bit more complex than Yang.Yin can be defensive when it comes to people harassing him in a way he doesn't like and has a short temper.He doesn't feel comfortable around most people,so he's anti-social,a lone wolf, and doesn't like to be involved in gossip and/or drama.What's good is that Yin is calm,cool,and tactical in terms of battle and represents the "brains" for the whole. Yang The Yang personality consists of him being laid-back all the time.Yang is energetic,determined,and can be flexible when there's a time and place.He is known to work hard when he's working on something and never gives up when he puts his mind into it.He becomes aggressive,impulsive,reckless and a bit over-confident,but he still tries to get the job done and is willing to risk his life for the sake of his home,his family,and friends.Yang represents the "brawn" side.Yang also likes having decent challenges and strong opponents. Whole As an IFNP-A(Mediator),his personality is unique because of his two halves.All together,he is calm,confident,mature,idealistic,compassionate,unique,caring,and laid-back.He enjoys music that is catchy to him and has a rebellious spirit.Despite not liking to be the center of attention all the time,he's too flexible to even care.His spirit is fiery passionate when he puts his mind into it and never gives up.He rarely ever gets angry unless his friends/family get hurt,trollish criticism(unless he calms down),etc.Despite being defensive,careless,a tad overconfident,being a lone wolf,and having a bad attitude,he is known to try very hard to find a hint of good inside people and events.His spirit is naturally carefree,rebellious,impatient,and always wanting to have fun. As a fighter and a ninja,Novo first analyses his opponent(s) first by dodging,blocking,and counter attacking at the beginning of battle or wait for them to make a move for a few seconds.However,when beating his opponent,he spares their life even if they're entirely evil because of legitimate reasons;such as him thinking it isn't his place to decide who lives or dies,knowing it's wrong to act like an executioner,etc.But,when they still try to kill him,he has no choice but to defend himself. Powers Cosmic Manipulation Novo is able to create,shape and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect he wants,including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter,the manipulation of matter across space and time,the creation of force fields,the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes,telekinesis,and cosmic awareness. He can call upon comets,meteors,asteroids,stars,moons,planets,nebula,quasars,and dark matter.He's able to generate stellar winds,solar flares,cosmic storms,and invoke meteor showers. Although,he doesn't usually actually summon a planet/celestial object or control its movement,but summon and controls its energy;there's a difference between summoning an actual planet and summoning it's energy.(That's like saying a difference between summoning a person with flesh and bones and summoning the energy inside the individual.) Applications * Constellation Manipulation * Cosmic Attacks * Cosmic Awareness ** Cosmic Projection * Cosmic Constructs * Cosmic Creation * Cosmic-Earth Manipulation * Cosmic Energy Manipulation ** Cosmic Electric Manipulation ** Cosmic Fire Manipulation ** Cosmic Energy Absorption Cosmic Weather Manipulation * Cosmic Storm * Eclipse Manipulation * Lunar Manipulation * Fundamental Forces Manipulation ** Matter Manipulation *** Atomic Manipulation *** Molecular Manipulation *** Particle Manipulation *** Subatomic Manipulation * Nebula Manipulation * Planetary Manipulation * Solar/Stellar Manipulation ** Corona Manipulation ** Meteor Summoning ** Stardust Manipulation ** Space Rock Manipulation * Space Time Manipulation Ninja Magic(sub power) As a ninja,Novo is able to utilize magical techniques to achieve a variety of supernatural effects,mostly dedicated to stealth,deception,evasion,and occasional assassination,enhancing his natural skills or completing them with additional possibilities,based on abstract principles or tangible elements. Abilities Enhanced Speed Superhuman Strength Immense durability and endurance Super forms(Maximum:3) Weaponry * Cosmic Constructed Ninja Weapons ** Katanas ** Shurikens ** Sai ** Hammers ** Nunchucks/Nunchaku ** Bow and Arrows ** Bo Staff ** Chakrams ** Naginatas * Eclipse Scythe(used for hordes of enemies) * Power Scarf(used as a whip,grappling hook,etc) * Smoke bombs and/or Smoke screens Forms Mystic Novo(half power) Activated via:Mystic Stone Abilities: * Stellar Magic * Interstellar Flight * Power increase by 20,000% * Half Invulnerability * 10x faster than light Weaknesses: * Energy drained from his body Astral Mystic Novo(full power) Activated via:Esoteric Cosmic beams emitted from satellites Abilities: * Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation * Interstellar Flight * Power increase by 40,000% * Invulnerability * 20x faster than light Weaknesses: * Energy drained from his body Dark Novo Activated via:Anger over severe harm to a loved one Abilities: * Shadow Manipulation * Power:??? * Speed:??? * Flight Weakness(es): * Lose control and attack anyone evil in sight Ultimate Novo Activated via:TBD Weaknesses Too much usage of ninja magic leads to less stamina later on. Form weaknesses also apply to weaknesses in general. Lack of taking jokes and being social Novo's Yin and Yang sometimes fight each other. Cosmic Type is super effective against itself. Water is the #1 speed trap for speed demons like Novo when they're underwater. Weapons such as Eclipse Scythe leave Novo vulnerable. Trivia * His family is talented in a lot of ways regarding cooking,poetry,etc. * Unlike the average hedgehog,Novo's back quill(s) is a zigzag form that is somewhat similar to a lightning bolt. * Despite Mystic and Astral Mystic are two forms,they're still technically the same in one. * Novo is also a Pokemon Trainer with six on hand:Pikachu/RaichuBolty,InfernapeGoku,SwampertDarwin,DragoniteLizzie,VenusaurPhantosaur,and MetagrossKoloktos Category:Hedgehogs Category:Power Type Category:Speed Category:Ninjas Category:Uses Weapons Category:Powers Category:Good